


checkmate

by humanbehavior



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dark, Heaven, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: jeongin was dead and if it was the last thing on earth, he'd get hyunjin to join him.





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> tht moment when i haven't written anything for skz in so long.......... bruh moment

jeongin was dead and if it was the last thing on earth, he'd get hyunjin to join him. okay sure, that does sound weird, you're right about that. the thing is jeongin believed in true love and all that shit so if he was going to die, so was hyunjin. 

jeongin whined pleading to minho, another spirit, "look i don't see why you can't, i don't know, let me look over hyunjin."

minho crossed his arms, looking down at the younger he sighed, "you know literally everyone knows what you plan to do once you see hyunjin. so, absolutely not."

jeongin frowned, "who told you that? i only told like two people- jisung and seungmin."

minho shrugged, "it's a pity that you told jisung because he tells _literally everything_ to everyone." 

jeongin groaned, throwing his head back, putting his hands together, he pleaded minho, "please, just let me see hyunjin. i just want to see how he's doing and like- i don't know? i just want to check up on him. minho, please." 

"i'll talk to the higher ups and i'll see what i can do," minho told jeongin and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

✧*。

hyunjin sighed, throwing himself on his couch in his apartment, nervously playing with his fingers. chan looked up from his phone, looking at hyunjin with confusion written across his face. setting his phone on the spot next to him on the couch, chan softly asked hyunjin, "what's wrong?" 

hyunjin looked down at his lap, replying to chan, "i feel bad. like, really _really_ bad. i let him just... die. and that's it. he should've lived longer."

"jeongin?"

hyunjin hummed, "no, wait, actually chan i was thinking of a different person who died in front of me!" hyunjin said sarcastically. 

"sorry." chan muttered softly, looking away from hyunjin. the silence in the room was deafening with hyunjin and chan not looking at each other. jeongin really did change everything. jeongin _was_ everything. 

✧*。

minho stared at jeongin as he looked him in the eyes, a paper in hand. minho reluctantly handed the paper over to jeongin, the paper having a few wrinkles on it from how minho had taken it off the clipboard he was holding. jeongin took the paper, reading over it, mumbling the words from the paper under his breath. as soon as he was finished reading, jeongins' head shot up quickly.

"uh, what- what does this mean? it's written really formally so i don't really-" jeongin shakily begun to ask minho before minho quickly stopped him with the movement of his hand. 

"it's always written like that, jeongin. don't even worry about it, they like to make it seem to the all mighty lord, that we have an idea of what to do here. " minho shrugged casually. 

jeongin slowly nodded, he looked down at the paper again, only to ask minho, "so, what did they you know, say?"

"you want the bad news or good news first? your choice."

jeongin stammered, "u-uh give me the good news first." 

"well, they basically said you _could_ look over hyunjin-" minho began, only to get interrupted by jeongin happily clapping. 

"-but they unfortunately don't have any erm, how would you say this? vacant bodies. "

jeongin froze, "i'm sorry, what are you trying to say here?"

as if it wasn't anything odd, or different, minho said with no expression on his face, "we're going to have to use your old body"

"you mean the one that's like-" jeongin got close to minho, whispering, so nobody would hear him, "the one that's super fucked up?"

minho nodded, "mhm. you did put up quite a fight when you died though, sucks that you still ended up here. "

jeongin sadly nodded, looking down at his hands nervously. minho was right, though. jeongin did put up a fight, a fight of his life and yet he had still died.

"wait- did you clean up the um, the-" jeongin stuttered, not wanting to say the words. minho peered down at his clipboard, examining the details the higher ups had given him about jeongins body.  
"the blood? yes, they cleaned it off. i'm surprised there wasn't more of it." 

jeongin nodded, uncomfortable with the fact that they were talking about him like that, as if they wanted him to bleed more so they would have more to clean up. 

flipping through the pages on the clipboard, minho looked up at jeongin, "i forgot to tell you this but, we have to ask that you make sure under any circumstance, that hyunjin does not see you. even more so, in this instance since he saw you die and it would be weird for everyone involved. "

jeongin nodded, "yeah i think i can do that, it seems easy enough." 

✧*。

jeongin exhaled a deep breath from his chest, he looked at the apartment number to make sure it was right, number three hundred twenty. jeongin glanced again, making sure it was his apartment one hundred fucking percent. 320, three hundred twenty, 0b101000000. jeongin didn't know many other ways to say 320 multiple times, if he was being honest but, hey, he just needed to know if he was there and he was for sure,_ there._

jeongin knocked on the door firmly, waiting only three seconds before the door opened, revealing hyunjin, who (very clearly) wasn't paying attention.  
jeongin only knew this because the first words that came out of his mouth were, "no, i don't want to learn about jesus today. or ever, really, can you guys leave me alone for once in my life?" 

jeongin laughed, "okay, i'll come back later, then."

hyunjin drunkenly laughed, "you really sound like my friend jeongin-" hyunjin looked him up and down, "you also look him, too but, that's weird because i-"

hyunjin looked at him again, but for a longer period.  
"no, what the fuck?" hyunjin asked himself, confused. "i'm going crazy, i'm really sorry, enjoy your day though," hyunjin said as he began closing the door. jeongin stopped the door with his hand, telling hyunjin, "it really is me, though. i know that you think you apartment door number is funny because it's your birthday."

hyunjin opened the door more, letting jeongin in. hyunjin closed the door once the two were inside his small apartment.

"do you forgive me, though? i realize i- you know, watched you as you died. it's weird when i say it out loud to someone who isn't chan. " hyunjin shrugged looking down at the fake wood floorboards. 

"oh, you mean the way that you killed me? thanks for that, by the way," jeongin smiled disgustingly sweetly at hyunjin. "that's all i've been thinking about for months, and months- the way you killed me, i've seen the way you phrased it, "i saw him die". you did, but you also killed me, hyunjin. " 

"people couldn't have known that i- i accidentally killed you, jeongin. " hyunjin firmly told jeongin.

"you knew you were killing me, hyunjin. the way that you saw the air leave my body. _you knew_." 

hyunjin backed up from jeongin, who was beginning to corner him in the corner of the room. hyunjin out his hands up, defensively, only for jeongin to throw them down and quickly begin to wrap his hands around hyunjins' throat.  
as the air left hyunjins' throat, jeongin whispered in his ear, "checkmate."

**Author's Note:**

> ok here r notes incase lit rally nothing is clear which makes sense coz im bad at describing stuff
> 
> 1\. hyunjin DID kill jeongin!  
2\. hyunjin n jeongin were never in love!! everyone only believed they were bcoz jeongin was obsessed with getting to see hyunjin!
> 
> anywayz stream comfort crowd by conan gray xoxo


End file.
